Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pick up or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.
An important component of an autonomous vehicle is the perception system, which allows the vehicle to perceive and interpret its surroundings using cameras, radar, sensors, and other similar devices. Data from the perception system is then used by the autonomous vehicle's computer to make numerous decisions while the autonomous vehicle is in motion, such as decided when to speed up, slow down, stop, turn, etc. These decisions are used to maneuver between locations but also to interact with and avoid collisions with other objects along the way.